


Friends in Old Places

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: It’s been... 52 years..., Legend knows something is wrong, Linked Universe, Tags to be added, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You never came back,” Ravio finally whispered. “It’ll be fifty two years this spring. You never came back,” Legend sobbed all the harder, leaning his head into Ravio’s chest.
Kudos: 45





	Friends in Old Places

“Uh, Legend?” Warriors started. “Where are we going?” Legend had been angry since landing in his Hyrule and refused to say a word to anyone, not even insults. Thing was, no one knew why. Last time they had ended up in Legend’s Hyrule, the man had been excited, nay,  _ elated  _ to be there. This time however, he seemed furious, and nothing was going to stop him on this warpath.

He jabbed a finger towards the top of the hill they had moments before reached, which the boys recognized to be his house. Only, his house didn’t exactly look the same as it had. It looked dilapidated, like it hadn’t been taken care of in years, but there was a small sign outside of it, proclaiming it to be “Ravio’s Shop of Wonders”. Warriors shared a look with Twilight before grabbing Legend’s arm.

“Legend. You have to tell us what’s wrong. You’ve been mad since we realized this was your Hyrule. What’s going on?” Legend just shook his head, pointing back to the top of the hill. Warriors sighed but released the smaller man from his grip. Legend stormed up the hill and through open the door with a loud  _ BANG. _ The Links hurried behind him, only to watch as Legend froze, the blood draining from his face.

“Ravio?” Legend called in a quiet voice, much quieter than was expected, drawing in upon himself. He had always been loud and proud, so to see him so...  _ tiny  _ was awful. A creak came from within the house and an older man with a two-toned scarf appeared within the doorway, eyes wide.

“Link?” The man whispered, hand reaching out to cup Legend’s face. Legend leaned into the touch, eyes misty. Hyrule slowly approached Legend and the man, worry present on his face. Placing a hand on Legend’s shoulder, Hyrule watched as Legend began to cry.

“How long? How long, Ravio?” Legend sobbed. Ravio shook his head slowly, caressing Legend’s face with his thumb. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“You never came back,” Ravio finally whispered. “It’ll be fifty two years this spring. You never came back,” Legend sobbed all the harder, leaning his head into Ravio’s chest. Time seemed to freeze in that moment, as the Links watched Legend cry into his closest friend’s chest. It was a never-ending moment. Finally, Legend sniffled, tears lessening until they stopped.

Time stepped forward, angry himself. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t. Legend deserved to go back within a reasonable time, not fifty two years later. Gritting his teeth, he called Legend’s name. Legend turned to him, eyes red and puffy from crying. He stopped, unsure of what to say.

“Th-This isn’t going to happen. I’m going to fix it. You deserve… You deserve to go back while you’re both young,” He promised in a low voice. Legend’s eyes were suddenly sharp, and he pointed a finger at Time.

“Do you promise?” Time nodded. Turning, Legend hugged Ravio. “He’s gonna fix this. You’ll… You’ll see me before this, I promise, Ravi’. I promise.”

Ravio nodded his head, hugging his friend tightly. As they pulled away from each other, the scenery seemed to melt away, including Ravio and Legend’s house. As soon as their surroundings were clear once more, Legend fell to his knees, sobbing once more.

There wasn’t a thing any of them could do to help.


End file.
